


Swing By

by midori_kuro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, BoKuroo Week 2020, Fluff, M/M, Someone accidentally gets hit, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midori_kuro/pseuds/midori_kuro
Summary: Bokuto decides to go out dancing and surprisingly finds himself confronted with new opportunities.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 22





	Swing By

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like the first time ever that I post my writing anywhere and I do have to admit that I was really unsure whether I should even participate in Bokuroo Week or not, but friends of mine (bless them!) forced me to my luck like they so often do and now we’re here – and I do not regret any of this! It was so much fun writing Bokuto and Kuroo and this prompt was so very cute!  
> I hope you enjoy reading this little piece as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> On a side note: English isn’t my first language (and neither is that the case for any of my kind proofreaders), so I’m really sorry if the sentence structure or the usage of certain words or idioms sounds off – learning a language is a constant process!

Bokuto could already faintly hear the music as he approached the small dance hall. It had been quite a while since he had gone out dancing but the urge to just go out and attend whatever musical act was playing had gotten the best of him today. So, without thinking too much about it he had put on his Sunday best and that wonderfully shiny pair of dancing shoes and had headed out.

As he opened the door to the small location, he was immediately engulfed in a gooey clarinet solo and hazy air. The place was packed. Multiple dancing couples swayed side to side in the cramped space, trying to maintain a least a small spot and the dance floor.

With a sudden and abrupt change of tempo though, the live band encouraged people to break out their craziest moves and in a wink there was an absolute uproar: skirts swung through the air, dance partners were sent flying and you better kept an eye on your feet if you didn’t want to end up with a broken toe.

This utter chaos of petticoats, raucous laughter and cigarette smoke was exactly what Bokuto had needed after the last few weeks of absolutely dulling construction work. He could feel a broad smile blooming on his face. The thought of even getting a chance to witness all of this beautiful madness unfolding in front of him warmed his heart – even if it also tugged at it all the same. He was suddenly very much aware that his life lacked a hell of a lot of spice. But before he could continue mulling over how he was actually rather unsatisfied with his everyday life he was interrupted by a very rude and _very_ painful blow to the jaw.

“Oh shit, sorry! I really didn’t mean to! Oh god you alright?”

A tall man had entered Bokuto’s vision and Bokuto was ready to brawl right then and there – until he registered the genuine concern that was written over the other guy’s face. Something in Bokuto couldn’t help but feel a little bad that his first instinct was to punch right back. Well, it seems like some old habits just really do die hard.

Instead of taking revenge he simply slapped the guy’s shoulder with a boisterous laugh as if he was an old friend he hadn’t seen in ages and raised his voice to answer over the music: “Don’t worry man! I don’t bruise that easily! Even if I do have to admit that was a pretty solid blow. You sure you didn’t want to start anything?”

With that Bokuto could feel the man’s shoulder tensing under his hand, but his face adorned an easy smile, nonetheless. He seemed slightly on guard though his eyes glinted almost playfully challenging.

“You’re kidding right? Not a single soul with enough common sense would try to pick a fight with a guy build like you. And I very much would love to live a long life!”, the guy laughed. It wasn’t a very pleasant sound – he rather sounded like a howling hyena – but it was honest and authentic and Bokuto found himself intrigued.

Before he knew it a hand gently lifted his head, turning it from side to side. With a softening expression the guy searched Bokuto’s face for any serious damage.

“Nah, I guess it wasn’t the most powerful – you’re still looking good”, he concluded with a tiny smile, lightly tapping Bokuto’s jawline. He had leaned into Bokuto’s space, so he would be able to hear him. “Though you might want to get an ice pack or something, y’know to prevent swelling.”

With that he swiftly took Bokuto’s arm, still lingering on his shoulder, and linked it with his own, starting to make his way to the bar, squeezing trough the dancing masses. Bokuto was turning red; he could tell by the way an unmistakable heat crept up his chest, his neck, his ears and he was more than relieved that the guy was very much focused on clearing a path. How on earth did he end up in this situation? Not that he was complaining! As much as he hadn’t had the chance to go out, it had been far too long that he had indulged in anything that even remotely resembled flirting or even romance. The longer he thought about it, the clearer it became to him that maybe tonight was a broad hint that a few things had to change. So might as well seize the opportunity. Right?

So, he let himself be guided to the bar, where his new and rather wonderous acquaintance - who’s name he still didn’t know! – waved down the barkeeper. By the way the barkeeper’s face lit up when she recognized the guy, Bokuto deducted that he must be spending quite a lot of time at this place – not everyone can claim to be served immediately at such a hectic bar like this one right there.

The barkeeper turned out to be a good friend of the man who shouldn’t remain nameless for much longer and after the situation was explained and laughter shared between the three of them which ended in the barkeeper scurrying to find an ice pack, Bokuto finally blurted out what had been on his mind since they had arrived at the bar: “So what’s your name anyways?”

Another cackle – which had Bokuto grinning in return – and then finally an answer: “I’m Kuroo. It’s a pleasure to meet you…?”, he trailed off, indicating that Bokuto hadn’t even introduced himself either.

Bokuto couldn’t stop himself from sputtering at his own brashness. He hadn’t even thought about simply introducing himself. But instead of overthinking it he replied: “Bokuto! The pleasure is all mine, but let me ask you: do you always try to make acquaintances in such a crude fashion? If so, I don’t even wanna know how many times you actually accidentally started a fight.” He rubbed his jaw for emphasis and Kuroo let out another laugh and there was that little glint in his eyes from earlier again.

Kuroo was about to retort when the two of them were promptly interrupted by an ice pack placed in front of them and a knowing look from Kuroo’s barkeeper friend. She left just as quickly as she had come back and if Bokuto wasn’t mistaken he had caught her winking at Kuroo. Despite the rather uncommon meeting, they spent the rest of the evening talking – which was harder than it might seem, considering that the live band was giving its best to keep its audience pumped –, smoking cigarette after cigarette and playing a few rounds of various card games Kuroo came up with just like that. Something about his personality continued to fascinate Bokuto and before he knew it the lead singer announced the last song for the night. He hadn’t even noticed how the dance floor had cleared significantly or that the music had resumed to a slow, bluesy tempo.

Kuroo lazily leaned on the counter, and Bokuto could feel him watching him watch the last few dance couples sway over the floor. When he turned to Kuroo again he was met with a soft-eyed half-asleep look – it seemed like he wasn’t the only one that had lost track of time.

Gently nudging Kuroo’s arm he spoke: “Guess it’s time to head home, huh? You don’t wanna risk a stiff neck.” To that Kuroo simply hummed, but remained seated, his eyes droopy, tiny smile still in place.

“You know what I just realized? I think I kept you from dancing this whole entire evening, no?”, Kuroo noted while poking Bokuto’s shoulder. “Promise me you will swing by next week and then we will dance ‘till our feet fall off.”

“Alright, I promise”, Bokuto agreed, picking up their jackets, “but for now how about I walk you home, so you won’t actually end up in a fight?” Kuroo hummed again. “I’d very much like that,” and with that he finally got up, linked arms with Bokuto again and together they headed out the door, leaving a brimming ashtray and a deck of cards behind. It certainly was time for some new beginnings.


End file.
